seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 4
Caramel, strutted across the bar, and clapped his hands. Every person in the bar looked at him, and he sneered at all of them, under his mask. "Leave this bar, or I must slaughter you all. It will be a massacre, and I may have to clean it up." Every person in the bar, knew who Caramel was, and ran out, as fast as they could. Only the alliance members didn't leave. Zozo, got into a fighting position, and Tack tried to remember who he was. Caramel, kicked his heels, and looked at very single person in the bar. He pointed at all of them, and touched his forehead. "Rangton... 96. Malk... 109... Christie... 6. Todo... 23. Nathan... 35. Zozo... 81. Oak... 123. Tack... 201. I myself am a 100. I believe that I just adjusted to your true strengths... More or less. Basically, the girl and the dog man are too weak. Nathan barely scraps by, and monkey boy, you grew up quite a bit. I am glad. About twice as much. So, what do you say?" Zozo, still keeping his guard up, and looked at the group. "What the hell happened?!" Rangton, looked depressed, and took a bar seat. "Let me tell you." -5 minutes ago- Malk, Rangton, and Christie saw Caramel, and the two men saw him. Caramel, looking at the corpse, proceeded to do club dancing on it, laughing. "TOO BAD! I TOLD HIM THAT MY CREW WAS BETRAYING HIS ASS, AND HE JUST TRUSTED ME! TOO BAD HE DIED, SO EASILY! I HONESTLY TRIED TO AIM NEAR HIS HEAD, KILLING SOMEONE THAT QUICK IS NO FUN!" The two crew members rushed at Caramel, and he kicked the two into the ground. He stabbed both their legs, and nailed them to the ground. The people in the crowd, watching it, ran as fast as they could, and Caramel was laughing at the entire thing. "Now stay down. Speaking of stay down..." He dodged a kick from Malk, and a punch from Rangton. The two corned him, and he put his hands in defense. "Hear me out, you see... I might have not done it! I mean, self defense and all... They had it coming? They were ugly? Umm... I was made to do it by an evil puppet boy?" Rangton, walked to him, and pointed his fist under Caramel's chin. He was sneering the entire time, and Malk pointed his knife at the back of Caramel's head. Christie, unaware of what was going on, pointed her hands at Caramel, ready to stop him in an instant. Rangton, was the one to talk. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Easy! I want revenge! You see, I was ditched by my crew, and I want revenge. I am so petty, to do so. Also, that monkey boy has a bomb on him, and it's ready to bow in 24 hours. Plus, that captain, is really a shapeshifter! So, you like my story? Prize winning good?" "ANSWER YOU SICK BASTARD!" "Okay okay okay! You see, I was ordered to find you guys, and bring you too a bar." "How the hell did you know?" "Easy! You guys make waves! Sakura kingdom, great job, by the way. You fell an entire nation! That Black Drum Empire overthrows itself a week ago, and is admitting itself to the World Government. 315 nations, yay. I'd weep, but I weeped all my tears when I heard that celebrity got married, and divorced a year later. Boo Hoo." Rangton, considered what he said, and blinked. Malk put the knife near Caramel's cheek, almost touching it. "Give me a reason." "Umm... Psycho clown who kills people for chuckles, tortured you for months, and is a menace to society?" "I mean joining you." "The reasons I stated?" "What the hell is going on?!" "Well, I'd hate to be all boring, but let me put it simple. We recruited, and we heard an alliance was going on. Riker joined, and he found out who the leader was. He wants to destroy them now." "Why?" "The leader, he told me. Guess what! Riker never met this guy! Not personal at all." "So why?" "Meh, he wants to keep that a secret." Malk, pointed the knife closer at Caramel, and Caramel pretended to shutter. "Why shouldn't we kill you?" "Easy. Because that girl would have been dead 381 times by now, if I wanted to do it. Even if all of you were together... She's weak." Christie, was stunned, but she knew that it was true. Caramel chuckled at the entire thing, and he bowed to them. "Please, let Riker convince you! We have him, and our co leader/dumbass to help! He's an 85, and possibly one of the dumbest people around, even you'd captain would Facepalm at him, but he's not so horrible. So, can we go?" Rangton, considered it, and walked past, waving his hand. -Present- Rangton, looked saddened, but he wiped his face. Tack, looked troubled, but looked strong at Rangton. "So?" "We... We can use them. I don't know who this boss is, but I can see he's a big trouble for us in the future. - Riker, was walking down the hall. Lester, was close to him, watching the walls, and Riker cracked his knuckles. He wondered if Caramel burned down Jaya yet, or if Tack was there. But, he should be confident. Even without Tack, he can win. His co leader came in, with him. He hated the idiot, but he was the one who introduced him to Todo and Nathan, the only pirate captains who thought the same thing Riker did. "So Riker, you ready?" "Yes Beta." Beta, put his arm over Riker, and Riker gave him a sneer. "Touch me, and die." "Oh yeah, pretend we hate each other." "Wasn't pretending." "Neither was I." They walked into a giant room, and it was a long round table, with over a hundred pirate captains. Riker, sat down on his chair, and all the eyes were on him. Great. They were all here. Attack plan 1 should happen in 12 minutes. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc